Ten Truths Of Life
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable. Ten short drabbles in a one-shot.


**This is in response to Emmybear ox's Challenge. This is my first type of thing like this so please don't go too hard on me! **

**Write ten, short drabbles, inspired by the following words (cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence , confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable) in the point of view of any Camp Rock character you want. Also, give them some sort of love interest, or friend that they can base their thoughts around. **

**Post the story with the title of "Ten Truths of Life" with the rules as your A/N, like I did.**

**Tag five people. **

**And that's it! I'll tag: **_**EatSleepBreatheJonas**__** , **__**hpswst101**__**, **__**Kawaii-babi**__**, **__**Kacee**__**,**_** and **_**MyStateOfMind

* * *

  
**_

**Cheat**

I stared across the table and glared. Just glared. How could I do anything else? For years he had been my confidant. My Best friend. My go-to guy. I used to tell him everything, we used to do everything together. We were a team.

But no.

Not this time. This time was different.

This time he **cheated**_._

And now he stood up there, smiling proudly while she presented him with what should have been mine.

I scoffed and muttered off to the boy next to me, "His birdhouse isn't even big."

**Love**

It's a perfect story, so they say. Who is 'they?' I have to wonder. And why do they get to say what's perfect? What is perfect anyway? A dictionary would say that it is entirely without flaws, defects or shortcomings. Hah, that's hardly what I call us. If that's what perfect is, we're sure far from it.

She turns her head to look my way and a smile spreads across her face. "I **love** you."

A bright smile breaks my somber appearance as I reply in the same fashion.

Okay so maybe what we have isn't totally perfect. But its **love** and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Lust**

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked me, hanging onto my shoulder, giggling and hiccupping at the same time.

Obviously she had been drinking. I took a step back to avoid falling straight on my face and held her up at the same time.

"No," I replied, "But I believe in **lust** at first sight."

She grinned and did that half giggle half hiccup thing again. She ran her long fingers across my chest. She pressed her body against mine and my heart pounded against my rib cage. She obviously sensed something stirring and tugged my shirt collar and then backed away slowly, swinging her hips as she walked off.

Dear God, did I believe in **lust** at first sight.

**Lie**

Everything I do. Everything I've ever done is a **Lie.** A **Lie** to the world. A **Lie** to myself. I guess I just can't help it sometimes.

It's a habit.

This **Lie**.

Even my name is a **lie**.

A shining, beautiful pearl, that's what it means. Something everyone loves, something everyone cherishes. But not me.

No, I'm the oyster that holds and builds up the pearl until it's ready and perfect. Then they show the pearl off, awing over its magnificent beauty while the oyester gets tossed aside broken and uncared for.

That was me

Just plain old…

Margaret Dupree.

**Innocence**

They always said she was the **innocent **one. The one who wouldn't do anything naughty.

And still, she felt like that.

But it was one mistake.

_One. Mistake. _

One mistake that in the heat of the moment she made a decision and gave up everything. Gave up her beliefs and everything she told herself for the last ten or so years.

She wished she could take it back. But her **innocence** was gone. It belonged to _him _now.

And all she wanted was just to have it back.

**Confusion**

To say that she was **confused** would be a horrible understatement.

Her best friend was acting…strangely…happy.

Sure she used to smile all the time but not like this.

Not at every waking minute. (She wasn't even sure that she didn't do it while she was asleep too)

She didn't know why Mitchie was suddenly acting so happy. Mitchie wouldn't tell her.

But one thing was for sure, it was damn **confusing. **

**Trust**

That was an unknown word to her. **Trust** and love- they went together like lock and key, like macaroni and cheese, like peanut butter and jelly, like paper and pen, like…

Well you get the point.

No one loved her. No one tried. Perhaps she didn't let them.

Either way,

**Trust** was not in Tess Tyler's vocabulary.

**Disappointment**

They always said, "Son you could do great things!"

Dad wanted me to become a lawyer. "Or a doctor, either one will do just fine."

But that's not what I wanted.

And that day, I came home, happier than I have ever been in my entire life, only to see their faces.

Dad shook his head.

Mom avoided my gaze.

Their only son had **disappointed **them.

And that just set the spark.

**Hypocrite**

"You're not like the others." He told me. "You're different. I would never do to you what I did to them."

For a while, both he and I believed those words to be true.

But apparently, I was the fool in this game.

And Shane Gray?

He's a **hypocrite. **

**Inevitable **

He knew it was bound to come. It always did.

Every

Single

Time

It was **inevitable**. Something that couldn't be avoided no matter how hard he tried. And he wanted it to go away but yet at the same time he got a thrill. A thrill that he never expected.

He perked his ears as he heard the loud storming and winced as he waited for the shrill cry soon to follow.

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!"

There it was.

That was his cue. Time to run.

* * *


End file.
